


Lust, Love and Whatever This Is

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Greece, Asexuality Spectrum, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: In which Aziraphale has an affair with a prince and Crowley is Crowley.





	Lust, Love and Whatever This Is

Southern Greece. Circa 1500 B.C.

 

‘You needn’t look so puzzled, my dear, I wouldn’t expect you to understand.’

Crowley’s frown carved a furrow between his slit-pupiled eyes. He leaned back against the wall. The archway of the corridor wasn’t quite tall enough for either of them to stand up straight unless they were walking down the centre. It wasn’t a place designed for lingering. Crowley’s long gown brushed the ground as he assumed what he considered to be a rather artistic slouch. ‘He loved you… and you loved him… and…’

‘You know what humans are like.’

‘Do I?’

‘It was a bit abruptly cut off, I’ll admit, but it was nice while it lasted.’

Crowley’s sharp narrow teeth slid over his lower lip. ‘He jusssst left?’

‘You can’t possibly comprehend the preconditional circumstances, let alone the subtitles of nuance that determine-’

‘What was it like?’

’I’d try to tell you, but you’re not going to understand.’

‘Did it hurt?’

Was Aziraphale blushing? All of this was new to Crowley. Two and a half thousand years in and he’d gone and attached himself to a human. Had this happened before?

‘I’m not sure what you mean, my dear.

‘Are you sure you loved him?’

‘I-’

‘Are you? You have such utter certitude about what I do or don’t know or experience or understand. Do you ever consider that maybe you-’

‘I must have loved him.’

‘You were attracted to him, I can see that, but-‘

‘I must have,’ Aziraphale repeated.

Crowley could see what had happened. It had been no careful courtship, no exchange of poetry or philosophy strolling through the acropolis.

‘Hey, it’s okay.’ He extended a hand apologetically.

‘Says the demon.’

Crowley gave an almost imperceptible nod. ‘Has this happened before?’

‘Once before.’

‘What happened?’

He took Crowley’s proffered hand and pulled him towards him.

‘May I?’

Another nod.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and found Crowley’s lips. He could feel the demon trembling under his touch. 

Crowley didn’t do anything for several seconds, half in a daze of shock at this actually happening, half trying to wrap his mind around this thing mammals did with their mouths. It was satiating, like it was fulfilling a hunger he didn’t know he had. He couldn’t think clearly. Millenia later he would be able to name the chemicals coursing through his brain, for now it was all feeling, an overwhelming wave of something new. Gradually he returned the pressure, only pulling away when felt like something inside him was going to crack open.

’That happened.’

’Sssso much for the prince of Mycenae,’ Crowley said breathlessly.

‘Are you alright?’

‘More than, I think.’ 

'I-’ Aziraphale paused. They really shouldn’t be here in the corridor for this long. How was it that no one else had passed through? 'I think I only did what I did-’

'Don’t worry about it.’

'I think I only did it because he wanted me to.’

'You didn’t?’

Aziraphale shook his head. 'I did, but the fact that he did was somehow…’

'Preconditional?’ Crowley smiled.

'Yes.’

'What about me, then?’

'You’re different.’

'It’s all muddled up in your mind, isn’t it?’

'What is?’

‘Lust and love and whatever this is.’

'How would you know?’

'I don’t. That’s the point.’

'Do you always have to try to understand everything?’

'You said I can’t.’


End file.
